Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace
is a movie for Kamen Rider Blade. The film is produced by Ishimori Productions and Toei, the producers of all the previous television series and films of the Kamen Rider Series. Following the tradition of all Heisei Kamen Rider movies, it is a double bill with the movie for 2004's series , , both of which premiered on September 11, 2004.Toei Hero Max, Vol. 10, 2004 ISBN 978-4-7778-0061-2''Kamen Rider Blade & Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Super Movie Encyclopedia: Definitive Edition'' ISBN 978-4-06-304553-6 The Director's Cut was released on DVD on May 21, 2005 and peaked at number 13 in the weekly Oricon chart, remaining in the list for 5 weeks. Continuity and Placement This movie, while mostly taking place 4 years after the end of the series, begins at the very end of the Battle Royale; where, like in series, the final battle is between Kenzaki and Aikawa/Joker. However, due to several matters regarding the conclusion of the Battle Royale which are interpreted in a different way (the factor that it was the Human Undead who won the last Battle Royale, not "humanity" as stated; the nature of the Sealing Stone and, most importantly, that allowing the Joker to be the final Undead technically means he won and thus would activate the "end of the world" scenario of the series' final two episodes), this does not take place in the main series' continuity. Other element of note include the resealing of the Spider Undead, where its sealing here merely recreates the "improperly sealed" card that lead to Leangle's possession of Mutsuki; as well as the King-Level Undead seen released in this film (Girafa & Tarantula) both act like normal monsters instead of the higher, more sophisticated Undead according to their rank. Synopsis The Undead have been re-released and the four riders, Blade, Garren, Chalice and Leangle unite their powers once more to defeat them. Plot Four years after an alternate ending to the series, in which Blade seals the Joker, the characters have moved on with their lives: Kenzaki is a garbage man which in comparison to the chaos he went through was a huge change of pace, Mutsuki has graduated high school, and Kotaro has published a book about the Kamen Riders to great success, but on Amane's upcoming birthday, it was revealed that she has become a delinquent without the emotional support of Hajime. The Undead have been re-released, and a new trio of Kamen Riders—Glaive, Larc and Lance—have emerged from BOARD, now led by Tachibana. After recapturing two of the Category Aces, Kenzaki and Mutsuki join with the new Riders. When all the Undead are sealed once more, Glaive reveals himself to be the Albino Joker, a white version of the original Joker, and captures Kotaro's niece to obtain the ultimate power, sealing her in the Vanity Card. In order to free Amane from the card, Hajime is unsealed from the Joker Card and the four Riders are again united, intent on saving Amane and stopping the Albino Joker. In the end, Hajime swaps his life for Amane in the Vanity Card and allows himself to be destroyed by Blade to weaken Jashin 14. Blade uses his King Form to cut Jashin 14 in half, putting an end to the Undead. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Kotaro Shirai *Shiori Hirose *Amane Kurihara *Haruka Kurihara *Kei Karasuma *Nozomi Yamanaka Villains Cast * : * : (under the stage name "Hironari Amano") * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Blade: * Kamen Rider Garren: * Kamen Rider Chalice: * Kamen Rider Leangle: , Songs ;Theme song *"ELEMENTS" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Miki Fujisue **Composition: Rider Chips, Cher Watanabe **Artist: Rider Chips featuring Ricky Notes *This movie features the first appearance of Blade's King Form, which would debut on the series in episode 34. *The director's cut of Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace was also shown as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html *This is the second summer film to be premiere in September. The first summer film is Agito: Project G4. *Even though Albino Joker appeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War, replacing Joker as recurring boss in post-Riders Awakening Act, Blade's fight with Glaive/Albino Joker & Joker's fight with Albino Joker is featured in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. *This is the only summer film that have two directors filming the movie. *The Undeads that appeared in this movie seemed out of character with an example being the Tarantula Undead who was good in the original Blade series to the point where he would sacrifice himself for others. *It is unknown how Kenzaki managed to obtain the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card to access King Form, since it was combined together with the other 3 Evolution Rouze Cards to form the Vanity Card. References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Movies Category:Summer Movies